Mi castigo y mi felicidad
by 00JCG00
Summary: Su castigo estaba impuesto desde el día en que nació, pero al entrar en aquel sitio logro conocer no solo su perdición si no también un poco de la felicidad. (Killua x Gon x Killua).
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: Bienvenido a tu pesadilla

* * *

-Gon Freecs, se le declara culpable del homicidio a mano armada de Hattori Hanzo-dijo directamente el juez, golpeando con su mazo declarando el final del juicio, declarando el final de su vida.

-¡No yo no lo hice!-grito el chico, peleando con los policías que lo detenían-¡Yo no lo hice!

-Se le impondrá el castigo en unos momentos, llévenselo a la celda hasta nuevo aviso-dijo el juez, y así como dijo el chico moreno fue llevado hacia ella y tirado como si fuera un animal, un objeto, ni siquiera como eso, se levanto y llego hacia la única pared que había en esa celda y se quedo esperando su sentencia.

-y bien jurado, ¿Qué es lo que piensan?-dijo el juez mirando a todas las personas

- viendo al acusado, que apenas es un niño los investigadores del caso le hicieron unas pruebas que dieron como resultado que el chico no esta en sus capacidades mentales

-bien, así que su conclusión es…-dejó al aire el juez

- Al acusado se le enviara al manicomio Suimin fusoku para orientación y rehabilitación, hasta su recuperación.-dijo uno de los jurados

-Pues así será-dijo el juez

El acusado y la familia fueron informados llevándose rápidamente al chico sin quiera dejarlo despedirse, lo último que miró de su familia fue a su tía llorando cayendo al suelo y su abuela que lo miraba triste mientras movía su mano lentamente, el único recuerdo que le quedaría de su familia.

TODO HABIA TERMINADO PARA EL…

O eso creía.

-_I know, I know, Boku wa shitteru, boku wa kimi no koto shitteru keredo…kimi wa boku no namae suna mo shiranai tte koto… _(Traducción: watch?v=_Qth4rMhMnM)- tarareo un chico albino caminando por unos pasillos sombríos, sonrió sentía que algo interesante pasaría ese día- _la, la lal ~ aa_ –siguió caminando, saltando como un pequeño niño.

No muy lejos de ahí

- ¿Y qué le pasó a él?- preguntó el copilotó de la ambulancia

- Fue acusado de asesinato a mano armada, parece ser que fue encontrado con sangre en su ropa y con el arma en las manos

-pobre chico-dijo mirando hacia la ventana que daba hacia la parte trasera de la ambulancia, Gon le regreso la mirada suplicante desde una de las esquinas

-yo no lo hice…-susurro para el mismo-yo no lo hice –repetía el chico y así hizo todo el camino.  
-Tienes que bajar niño, no puedes quedarte ahí-decía el conductor intentando sacar al chico, pero el solo negaba con la cabeza y lo miraba asustado

-ustedes no aprenden, deben ser amables con el o no bajara- escucho una voz que parecía amable, el sol no dejaba que viera su rostro pero la sombra le tendió la mano

-ven te enseñare el lugar-le dijo la voz, inconscientemente tomo la mano y lo jalo hacia el  
-Doctor Wing sigue siendo muy amable con los enfermos, por eso no lo respetan-le dijo el copiloto con los brazos cruzados, el doctor no les hizo caso y se llevo a Gon hacia el edificio.

-¿Usted es doctor de aquí?-preguntó Gon en voz baja  
-si, soy el doctor Wing encantado de conocerte, tu debes ser Gon Freecs, ¿cierto?- pregunto el doctor, mirándolo bien parecía un doctor flojo, su ropa estaba algo fuera de su lugar y su cabello mal arreglado, y su mirada no le ayudaba en nada se le miraba demasiado pacifica.  
-si, soy yo- contesto  
-Bien entonces le enseñare todo el edificio y después lo llevare a su habitación- empezó a caminar enfrente de el dirigiéndolo hacia la puerta principal

Después de pasar por esa puerta, todo cambiaria…

-"Espero…poder salir lo mas pronto posible"-fue el ultimo pensamiento de Gon al pasar por la puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: Conociendo el nuevo hogar.

* * *

Al entrar lo primero que sintió fue un olor a medicina que lo mareo un poco, parecía vació el lugar.

-¿Dónde están todos?-pregunto Gon al Doctor  
-En estos momentos deben de estar afuera –le dijo sonriendo gentil- primero te enseñare el lugar y después te llevare un poco afuera para que mires a tus nuevos compañeros.  
-Lo hace sonar como si estuviéramos en una escuela-dijo Gon con un gota resbalando por su sien.

-Podríamos decir que es así-dijo sonriendo Wing.  
Pasaron por un pasillo largo, varios cuartos estaban ahí, algunos de varias camas y otros con una sola.

-Por ahora tu dormirás en uno individual en lo que te adaptas-le contó a Gon, eso lo alivio mucho, no tendría que dormir con sus nuevos "compañeros", miro algunas de sus pertenencias estaban ahí, al menos le habían dejado conservar algunas y una de esas era una foto de su tía y su abuela con el, le hacia recordar que tenia un lugar al cual volver.

-Continuemos…- el hombre mayor dirigiéndolo por los pasillos que parecían laberintos al dar la vuelta, sólo miró una mata de cabello albino, bajó un poco la mirada rápidamente y miró directamente a los ojos del otro chico que lo observó con curiosidad pero siguió caminando hasta desaparecer por un pasillo.

-Disculpe, Doctor Wing, ¿Quién es el?-preguntó mirando hacia atrás  
-Él es uno de los internados aquí, se llama Killua-le contesto  
-Oh…-fue su respuesta, Killua…ese nombre le sonaba de algún sitio pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos azules que parecían mirar mas allá de el, como si pudiera entrar en su cabeza.

-Es uno de mis pacientes, lleva un buen progreso, tal vez puedan hacerse amigos-le dijo Wing mirando el interés de Gon por el chico.

-¿Amigos?...-susurró Gon para sí mismo

-Bien esto el tour del lugar, puedes ir a donde quieras a partir de aquí pero cuando escuches un timbre o a alguien gritando corre hacia el edificio, ¿Entendido?-dijo Wing

-Entendido-le sonrió Gon, miro alejarse a su ahora doctor favorito, y empezó a caminar, era un patio muy grande al menos eso era bueno.

Se sentó debajo de la sombra de un árbol que le gustó y cerró los ojos, no tendría que interactuar con los otros internos, sólo los ignoraría y fingiría que no existían. Abrió sus ojos un poco mirando unos pies enfrente de él, subió la mirada, ahí se encontraba el mismo chico que había mirado tiempo atrás en el tour, lo miraba de manera curiosa con sus ojos azules y su cabello extrañamente albino, era una rareza incluso en el físico pero aun así seguía llamando su atención sus ojos.

-Hola nuevo-saludo el albino mirándolo sonriente.

Lo miró serio, parecía de su edad y se miraba el más cuerdo de todos en ese lugar, pero no pensaba acercarse a él, aunque tuviera un letrero de "NO MUERDO", nunca se le acercaría a él.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Eres mudo?-pregunto manteniendo su sonrisa solo que ahora traviesa, lo haría hablar aunque solo lo insultara.  
-Vete-dijo secamente, y frunciendo el ceño.  
-Um… ¿y a dónde?, recuerda que no puedo salir de aquí.  
Gon harto del rostro sonriente del chico delante de él, se paró enfurecido y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, él albino no se movió sólo su mirada se hizo desafiante  
-Hazlo…nadie te detiene-dijo con una sonrisa superior.  
-¡Ustedes!-escucharon volteando la cabeza simultáneamente mirando que el que había hablado era un enfermero que se acercaba a ellos.

-No se preocupe señor yo lo provoque-dijo Killua mirándolo a los ojos se acerco un poco a Gon y le susurró- vete no querrás estar en problemas en tu primer día- Gon frunció el ceño y se fue murmurando cosas sin sentido, Killua sonrió con algo de malicia, no sabia por que pero ese chico le llamaba demasiado la atención, el enfermero lo miró entre desconfiado y asqueado; él le regreso la mirada desafiante.

-Atrévete a decir algo y no despertaras mañana –sonrió retorcidamente espantando un poco al enfermero que se fue enojado por la amenaza.

El albino miró hacia donde se había ido el chico nuevo, sonrió divertido había tenido razón cuando pensó que seria un día interesante, caminó el mismo paso que Gon.

Acosarlo por ese día seria divertido, aunque…tenía un presentimiento de que algo más pasaría…

Caminó marcando sus pasos enfurecido como se le ocurría a ese chico ordenarle que hacer y lo que mas le enfureció es que su cuerpo se moviera solo y se fuera del lugar como el albino le dijo, paró en seco, apretó sus puños y suspiró cansado caminó lentamente ya dentro del edificio, buscando un lugar para sentarse se asomaba, por todas las habitaciones , pero algo le llamó la atención al fijarse en una de las habitaciones se encontró -según él- una chica de cabellos negros dándole la espalda miró como sostenía una navaja y apuntaba a su muñeca.

-¡Hey tú! ¡No! aleja eso de ti-gritó Gon corriendo hacia ella, la chica lo miro algo sorprendida por el grito y soltó la navaja que cayó al suelo- ¿Qué pensabas hacer con esto? ¿Estás loca?...no olvida la ultima pregunta-soltó después de pensarlo al mirar de nuevo en donde estaban, la chica no sabia que decir era…la primera persona que se preocupaba de ella. Miró su muñeca que estaba con una herida algo reciente, tembló un poco al mirar como el chico la tomaba de la otra mano y la encaminaba a la enfermería que hace poco Wing le había enseñado.

-No esp-espera estoy bien-dijo casi en un susurro la chica, Gon la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero respiró profundamente.

El albino que había llegado en el momento donde Gon jalaba a la chica a la enfermería, los miró algo extrañado así que los siguió quedándose atrás de ellos por varios metros pero podía mirar perfectamente como Palm miraba a Gon de manera asombrada, levantó una de sus cejas.

Miró como los chicos entraban a la enfermería, donde si no recordaba mal no estaba el doctor, se quedo detrás de la puerta, mirando como el chico parecía curar el brazo de la chica que lo miraba triste. Intentaba escuchar pero sólo escuchaba murmullos.

-¿Por qué lo haces?-preguntó la chica con la miraba baja

-¿Qué porque lo hago?…por qué no puedo dejar que alguien haga eso, quitarte la vida solo es escapar y eso es de cobardes-dijo el chico seriamente, dejándola sorprendida otra vez, lo había dicho tan serio, parecía….que la entendía- no lo hagas de nuevo, ¿sí?-le sonrío cálidamente, no sabía porque pero había movido su cabeza afirmándolo, terminó de vendar su mano.

-Dame todas las navajas que tengas, porque se que la que tenías antes no es la única-dijo cruzando sus brazos, la chica sonrío algo avergonzada de ella misma, un niño la estaba regañando.

Killua escuchó como venían hacia la puerta así que corrió como pudo lejos de ahí, alcanzó a mirar que Palm se iba hacia su cuarto y Gon detrás de ella, sintió un sentimiento algo extraño así que lentamente los siguió.

-Me siento como un acosador- susurro para si mismo Killua, se quedó en la puerta mirando como la chica le entregaba una bolsa al moreno. Escucho unos pasos venir hacia él así que se tiró al suelo fingiendo estar dormido.

-Demonios-susurró al mirar a los guardias entrar al cuarto.

-¡No déjenlo, él no ha hecho nada!-escuchó que gritaba Palm, y como sacaban al chico nuevo que pataleaba y gritaba.

-¡¿Qué no la escucharon? Yo no he hecho nada!-gritaba el moreno siendo arrastrado literalmente por los enfermeros.

El albino se quedo acostado donde estaba, ¿lo seguía o se quedaba?

Un sentimiento de curiosidad más fuerte se apodero de él, sabía a donde lo llevarían, y era la única manera de saber más de él. Se levantó de donde estaba y caminó en una dirección contraria, hacia la enfermería, tomo un bisturí y sin ninguna vergüenza se paro enfrente de un enfermero y se lo encajo en un pie, corriendo hacia el patio, a los segundos varios enfermeros lo emboscaron y lo arrastraron hacia donde, sabía que llevarían al nuevo. Le colocaron la camisa de fuerza y lo arrojaron lo más fuerte que pudieron a una habitación.

-¡Ahh tengan más cuidado!-grito enfadado al ser lanzado y se levanto como pudo, miro hacia atrás y se encontró con el chico.

Se miraron en silencio por un buen rato, el chico moreno caminó hasta donde pensó que estaba la puerta y la pateo varias veces.  
-¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ!, ¡NO QUIERO ESTAR CON EL!- grito desesperado, sacando una risa del otro chico, se paro y con su pie hizo caer al otro chico que lo miro algo asustado.

El albino se acerco hasta tenerlo solo a unos centímetros y le sonrió divertido.

-Mi nombre es Killua, ¿y el tuyo?….

* * *

Bueno no soy buena usando Fanfiction todavía así que escribiré aquí lo que quiero decir:  
Bueno espero que les este gustando y gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: Acercándonos a nuestra luz…

* * *

-Mi nombre es Killua, ¿y el tuyo…? -le preguntó alejándose de él con una gran sonrisa.  
-Ah… -fue lo que logró articular el chico.  
-¿Cuál es tu nombre? -repitió la pregunta.  
-Gon… -susurró aún asustado-¿Cómo? -preguntó con una sonrisa divertida- ¡Me llamo Gon!  
-Un gusto Gon -caminó unos pasos hasta recargarse en la pared, el moreno lo miró entre enojado y sorprendido, observándolo bien, el chico enfrente a él parecía ser de su edad o tal vez un poco más grande. El albino empezó a moverse de la cadera para arriba y unos segundos después ya estaba sin camisa de fuerza.  
- JOJOJO soy mejor que el mago Judini –Alardeó tirando lejos de él la camisa de fuerza y caminó en dirección a Gon, mientras el moreno retrocedía.  
-¿Qué vas a hacerme? -preguntó algo asustado, el albino no dijo nada y se colocó detrás de él- ¡no me violes! –gritó a punto de llorar, recibiendo como respuesta un golpe en la cabeza, paró de llorar.  
-No voy a violarte tonto, te quitare esta cosa -y en cuanto terminó de hablar la camisa ya estaba floja en su cuerpo.  
-…Gracias -se deshizo de la camisa y se recargó en la pared con Killua a su lado, tomando distancia para no molestar al más chico.

Todo se quedó en silencio por unos segundos…

-¿Y dónde estamos? -preguntó Gon un poco curioso.  
-Este es el cuarto pachoncito –dijo infantilmente el albino.  
-¿Que no es acolchado? -dijo levantando una ceja.  
-No, porque es pachoncito- dijo acercándose a el y aferrándose a su brazo cual gato buscando mimos – ¡como tú! –gritó divertido.  
-Ok... espera ¿qué? -exclamo razonando tarde y sonrojándose en el acto, Killua se separó de él un poco al ver la expresión del moreno, pero nunca perdiendo su sonrisa de haber hecho una travesura.  
Gon le restó importancia – ¿Y cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí? -observó la habitación completamente blanca.

El albino permaneció en silencio meditando bien la pregunta-Pues…no lo sé siempre varia el tiempo, podemos estar aquí sólo una hora o podemos estar días enteros -contestó levantando los hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa.  
-¡¿Días?! -gritó Gon sin creerse lo que le decía el chico albino.  
-Debemos comportarnos bien para que nos dejen salir rápido de aquí, con esas cámaras se darán cuenta de que estamos tranquilos y no estamos locos…al menos en estos momentos -dijo pensando bien lo que había dicho y señalando las cámaras que estaban en una esquina de la habitación-así que sólo quédate quieto- terminó, acomodándose mejor en el suelo; acostándose de lado y recargándose en su mano, Gon sólo se acomodó un poco de la manera en la que estaba y se quedó en silencio, observando de reojo como su acompañante no despegaba la mirada de él.  
-¿Qué tanto me ves? -le preguntó algo irritado.  
- ¿Mmm? Sólo me preguntaba, ¿cómo alguien como tu puede estar aquí?... -expuso, sorprendiendo al moreno que no se esperaba esa pregunta.-dime la razón por la que estas aquí-dijo sin rodeos.  
-Me culpan de un asesinato, que yo no cometí –dijo serio mirándolo a los ojos, Killua sonrió interesado- ¿Enserio?, ¿Y qué hacías en la escena del crimen? O ¿Por qué te culpan a ti?- dijo sentándose correctamente, Gon bajó la mirada mordiéndose el labio-¡NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA! -le gritó dejando al más grande sorprendido antes de echarse a reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? -preguntó Gon aun enojado. Killua se acercó a él invadiendo su espacio personal contemplando sus ojos caramelo.

-Eres la segunda persona aquí que me grita de esa manera y… -le dijo con voz tétrica asustando un poco al menor-…y el segundo que vive para contarlo, ¡je! Me caes bien –le dijo mientras le sonreía, no una sonrisa juguetona si no una sincera que le agrado al moreno.

Aunque…  
-Ah… -soltó solamente sin entender nada -…podrías alejarte unos centímetros de mi cara- dijo mirando que el otro se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro - ¡no eres divertido! -infló sus cachetes; se separó sentándose a su lado, Gon lo estudió con el rabillo del ojo, parecía alguien normal para estar encerrado en ese sitio, tal vez tuviera cambios de personalidad demasiado rápidos, pero seguía pareciéndole normal, Killua le sonrió.

-Ya sé que estás pensando… ¿qué hago yo aquí? -se señaló a sí mismo, Gon sólo cabeceo - bueno veras… -en ese momento un pedazo de una pared se abrió dejando pasar a dos enfermeros -su tiempo se acabó, esperamos que hayan aprendido la lección - los sacaron del cuarto a tropezones y los dejaron solos en el pasillo- ¿entonces? -preguntó Gon con curiosidad.  
-¿Entonces qué?-preguntó Killua haciéndose el que no sabía.  
-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó parándose delante de él

Killua sólo le sonrió de lado.

-_Ese cuento te lo contare después…_


End file.
